


Close the Door

by AsylumFarm



Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsylumFarm/pseuds/AsylumFarm





	Close the Door

Don’t be such a sissy, Vance!” the other boys teased. “You can run back there by yourself. “ They dismissed the smaller boy and made their way across the street.

Vance stood on the corner for a moment, torn by indecision. On the one hand, he need to go back to the school and collect his book, but on the other there were so many rumors about the Wraeththu about. They like to snatch young boys like him. At least that is what his mother said. Not that Vance always listened to his mother, he was almost 13 and was much too old to worry about bogey men and such.

Deciding, he turned and started back to the school.

He should have listened to his mother.

 

The room was dark, and smelled of stale beer. Under a bar, Vance thought. There were other boys present, but they had given up trying to talk to each other a long time ago. It felt like days, but could only have been a few hours.

Vance was about to die, but Vaysh was on the verge of being born.

 

It should have been a bright and sunny spring day. It should have been a day of flowers and birds. It was a grey day, clouds so heavy in the sky that it felt like they were going to fall on you. Not that Vaysh cared. This was the day he met Ashmael.

It was such a simple thing, almost stupid in it’s nature. Vaysh dashed into the shop to escape the rain, bumped into a har and on looking up to apologize sees the most beautiful har he has ever come across.

Ashmael Alderbran.

Life was a little crazy after that for a while. Parties, drinking, large parties and aruna. Lots of aruna. They really couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Life was perfect. This is what chesna was meant to be. Two hara, no limitations, just love and trust.

 

 

Vaysh pulled the curtain shut and tried to block out he voices in the next room. Pellaz had been in conference with Ashmael all morning and there was no way for him to escape.

He told himself over and over to stop obsessing.” But he could not make himself believe it. Every time he heard Ash’s voice or caught a glimpse of him down an hall his heart stopped for a second. But never again. “It’s over, close the door.”


End file.
